Stealing Your Heart
by Supersilver46
Summary: Most people would agree, that in order to fight evil you must not resort to petty acts of theft to get your point across. Hermione Granger would beg to differ.


Theodore Nott Sr adjusted his hat as he made his way to Malfoy's manor. He frowned as he looked at the large crowd that had gathered in front of the manor, they slowly filtered into the manor once they handed their invitations to the security guards stood next to the doors leading into the manor. After what felt like an hour, he'd finally been able to hand his invitation to the security guards.

"Oh, Mr. Nott," one of the security guards, "Mr. Malfoy has been waiting for you."

Nott nodded and entered the manor. The main foyer of the manor seemed to be filled with men and women wearing expensive clothing and holding champagne glasses filled with alcohol. They loudly talked to one another about one thing or another, and Nott looked around for Malfoy.

"Excuse me sir," Nott blinked as someone tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. He turned around to see a waiter that had a cap on his head. His front two teeth were rather prominent, and he seemed to be rather thin for his age. "I can take your jacket for you, is that okay?"

"Yeah," Nott said as he took off his jacket and handed it to the waiter. He passed through the foyer and entered the great hall of Malfoy's manor. It only took a few seconds to find Malfoy, he was dressed in a blindingly white suit and he was talking to a few of his guests.

Malfoy saw Nott and he turned back to his guests and excused himself. He then lead Nott away from the great hall, and into a long hallway.

"Do you mind if I ask why you have waiters taking care of your guests?" Nott asked as the two of them walked to Malfoy's cellar, "Don't you have house elves to use?"

"Well, the waiters are here for one reason," Malfoy said, "They're the extra security I hired."

"Then why are they dressed like waiters?" Nott asked.

"I figured that since they're already here, they can at least do some extra work," Malfoy said, "And it's a perfect cover for them, they'll be able to catch that thief off guard."

"'That thief?'" Nott asked, "You're talking about..."

"Yes, I'm talking about the thief that's been in a thorn in our sides for the past two months," Malfoy said, "The one that's been stealing dark artefacts from pureblood's homes."

"Really?"

"Yes, you remember how in June the thief stole artefacts from Gaunt and Parkison, and then in July they stole artefacts from Greengrass?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes." Nott said.

"Well they've turned the artefacts over to the aurors," Malfoy said, "Of course the Gaunt, Parkison, and Greengrass can't claim that the items belong to them, otherwise they'll get sent straight to Azkaban. The most they can do is file a report for theft."

"I imagine that it's been a frustrating two months for them." Nott said.

"Last week, I found this in my desk." Lucius said as he handed Nott a thick card.

Nott took the card and read it aloud, "'Lucius Malfoy, proprietor of greed, I am leaving this calling card to communicate my intent. During the party you will have on the 15th of August, I plan to steal the dark artefact you hide in your manor. Keep in mind this isn't a threat, it's a promise. I do hope that you'll at least put up a challenge compared to your other friends.'"

"Can you believe the nerve of that little thief?" Malfoy gritted his teeth, "Sneaking into my office and planting that card in my drawer, I'd say that they need to be knocked down a peg or two!"

"That's true, it seems as though this is a game to them." Nott said as the two of them reached the stairs that lead down into Malfoy's cellar. As they walked down the stairs, a waiter suddenly stood ramrod straight.

"Mr. Malfoy, I haven't left my post at all!" The waiter shouted, "The Hand of Glory is still in its display case!"

Malfoy gave the waiter a _look _that caused the waiter to whimper.

"Well then," Malfoy said as he walked to a large display case that was in the middle of the cellar, A red cloth obscured whatever was in the display case "I suppose we should wrap this up."

"Here is what you came here for," Malfoy said as he pulled the red cloth off the display case, "The Hand of Glory!"

Nott and the waiter blinked in unison as they stared at the empty display case.

"Now, when Draco first wanted to buy this, I was obviously against it." Malfoy continued, oblivious to the fact that the display case was empty, "But for the purposes of our plan, I think that-"

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke?" Nott interrupted, "There's nothing in that display case."

"I-what?" Malfoy turned to look at the display case. His face paled as he realized that the Hand of Glory had vanished "It's empty?"

"You!" Malfoy rounded on the waiter, "You've been guarding the Hand for all this time, where did it go?!"

"A-actually sir," The waiter stammered, "I had to go to the bathroom, so I got another waiter to take over for me..."

"Hold on..." Malfoy said, "I hired twenty security guards, I told ten of you to stay inside, nine of your members are still serving my guests, and the other ten are still outside..."

Malfoy's eyes widened as he came to a sudden realization.

"That waiter must have been the thief!" He gritted his teeth and glared at the waiter, "Unless you catch the thief, then you won't see a cent from me!"

"Y-yes sir!" The waiter said as he rushed out of the cellar.

.

.

.

Draco sighed, the party his father had thrown was boring. It didn't help that most of his friends hadn't come, their families had their own problems to deal with. He drummed his fingers against the table he sat at, wishing that time would quickly pass and he'd get to go to bed. He got up from the table and he planned to sneak up to his room He'd almost made it to the main staircase when he felt someone ram into him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" Draco snapped as he pushed himself to his feet. He glared at the waiter, who had also gotten to his feet.

"Sorry." The waiter said as he tipped his hat, "I wasn't paying attention."

The waiter pushed past him, causing Draco to growl and grab the waiter's arm.

"'Sorry' isn't going to cut it!" Draco shouted, "You're one of the guards my father hired, right? Well you're going to stay right here and I'm going to-"

"Draco!"

Draco blinked as he saw his father and Theodore's father pushing through the crowd of people. The security guards that had been outside suddenly rushed in through the main entrance

"Don't let him go!" Draco's father shouted, "He's a thief!"

"Wha-" Draco's world flipped upside down, and he soon found himself flat on his back. The thief rushed up the main staircase.

"Why are you just lying there?!" Draco's father shouted, "Take the guards and go after him!"

"Right." Draco said as he got back to his feet.

The guards and Draco rushed after the thief, the thief looked back and smirked at Draco, causing his blood to boil. Draco pulled his wand out and prepared to fire a stunner at the thief, but the thief pulled marbles out of his pocket and tossed them down the stairs. Draco clutched the banister of the stairs to stop himself from falling down the stairs. The guards tripped and rolled down the stairs, they bowled into Draco's father who had been making his way up the stairs. They collapsed to the ground in a tangle mess of limbs.

"Are you sure that the guards you hired are 'professional' father?" Draco muttered under his breath as he chased the thief up to the second floor. He pulled out his wand and prepared to fire a stunner at the thief.

"Stu-"

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco's wand flew out of his hand before he'd even had the chance to finish the incantation. He growled and he lunged towards the thief. He knocked the thief on his back and landed on his chest...which is when he realized a startling fact.

"Wait you're a-"

The thief rammed her knee into his crotch, causing Draco to roll off her and hit the ground. He curled up in pain as the thief pushed herself up to her feet and jumped through a window. He managed to crawl over to the window to see the thief slide down one of the pipes attached to their home. The thief winked at him before she fled from the manor grounds. Draco groaned as he moved away from window and collapsed...

.

.

.

"Hello Ron," Harry said as he entered their usual compartment. "Hello Hermione."

"Hello Harry." Hermione said.

"Hey Harry, you should look at this." Ron said as he handed Harry a newspaper. Harry blinked as he looked at the article.

**Shock at Malfoy Manor!**

_Last month, on August 15th Malfoy Manor was infiltrated by a thief that we're all too familiar with. Mr. Malfoy didn't tell the aurors what the thief stole, which is strikingly similar to what the other victims of the thief have done. Perhaps there may be a connection between the victims? Regardless, Mr. Malfoy's son made a startling discovery, the thief that's been making headlines is female! Who could have predicted something like that?_

"You know, I'd really like to meet her," Ron said, "Anyone who'd stick it to Malfoy is alright in my books."

"I'd doubt that you'd ever get to meet her," Harry said as he gave the newspaper back to Ron, "If she was someone we know then it might be different, but-"

Hermione broke out into laughter, causing Harry and Ron to stare at her.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked Hermione.

"It's nothing." Hermione smiled. "Anyway Ron, why don't you tell us a bit more about this thief?"


End file.
